Todo
by Silver-tan
Summary: Fic en conjunto con buchis-chan / Tenma acude a una fiesta en casa de un amigo, pero el juego de la botella le dejará confuso sobre lo que quiere, y recurre a la última persona a la que debió haber pedido ayuda.


**Todo**

_**Sin ella para mí nada es igual**_

Era una cálida noche de finales de mayo. Un Kariya de 17 años estaba solo en casa, y aprovechando esa oportunidad, envió un Whatsapp a todos sus contactos que rezaba: «_Party Hard hoy a las once en mi casa!_». Inmediatamente sacó las bebidas con sus respectivos vasos y la comida para picar de entre varias alacenas. Dispuso la mesa del comedor y la de la cocina con un mantel de papel blanco, colocándolo todo encima. Movió sillas y sofás para hacer sitio, y sacó de un armario una mesa plegable, que unió a la del comedor. Se limpió las manos y observó el reloj: las diez y media. Supuso que la gente no tardaría en llegar.

* * *

_Un rato antes, en casa de Aoi._

La chica estaba acostada en cama con la nariz enrojecida. Había enfermado; una gripe bastante fuerte. Dolor de cabeza, un poco de fiebre, tos, resfriado… tenía para varios días. Pasarse el tiempo encamada le era mortalmente aburrido, pero hoy tenía la visita de Tenma, que ya llevaba allí, al menos, hora y media.

El castaño había posado su chaqueta sobre el respaldo de la silla que había en el cuarto, y se encontraba sentado en el borde derecho de la cama. Hablaban animadamente, aunque con algún que otro estornudo que interrumpía momentáneamente la conversación.

En una de esas veces, Aoi estiró el brazo para coger un pañuelo de su respectiva caja, y gruñó al ver que no quedaba ninguno.

—Ya voy yo a por más, ¿dónde están?– se ofreció Tenma incorporándose.

—En el baño bajo la pileta, en el primer armario– le indicó ella sonriendo.

El castaño asintió, y tras unos minutos volvió con un par de cajas más. Ella lo observó interrogante, a lo que él sólo sonrió.

—Pero, si ya me llegaba con una… de todos modos, gracias– comentó ella tomando un pañuelo.

—Siempre mejor más que de menos, ¿no? Así no tendrás que levantarte para ir a por una segunda.

La chica se rió mientras observaba como Tenma se volvía a sentar a su lado.

—¿Qué tal te encuentras?

—Mejor, gracias por preocuparte.

—Sabes que no me las tienes que dar…– dijo él risueño, inclinándose para besarla.

—Ah, ah, ¡eso no!– se lo impidió ella poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios–. ¡Estoy enferma, y lo último que quiero es contagiarte!

—Jo, ¡es que tengo muchas ganas…!– se quejó él haciendo un falso mohín a la vez que ladeaba la cabeza.

—No, con eso no me vas a convencer– reiteró ella guiñándole un ojo.

Esto hizo que una pequeña descarga recorriera el cuerpo del castaño, que sonrió de medio lado.

—Pues a ver si así lo consigo…

Su mirada se fue transformando poco a poco en una más sensual y provocativa, que lo hacía condenadamente irresistible. Tenma sabía que la chica acabaría cediendo, aunque tardara.

—Eres malo– dijo ella intentando apartar, en vano, la vista de sus ojos azules.

—Lo sé, pero me quieres– se rió él acariciándole la mejilla con ternura.

—Jum… tú ganas, pero luego si enfermas no te quejes– sonrió.

Tenma sonrió triunfante, y cuando parecía que iba a sellar la distancia que los separaba, se giró hacia su oído.

—Te amo– susurró.

Se quedó remoloneando en su cuello, y fue subiendo lentamente hacia sus labios, que atrapó enseguida.

Aoi no se hizo más de rogar y rodeó su cuello, acariciándole el cabello lentamente. Algo se revolvió en el interior del castaño. Le decía que quería algo más profundo, y cada vez le martilleaba más fuerte…

Los móviles de ambos vibraron y emitieron un pitido, uno detrás de otro. Se separaron y se miraron: debía de ser importante. Tenma se incorporó y sacó el móvil para leer el Whatsapp, y Aoi le imitó.

—«_Party Hard hoy a las once en mi casa!_», de Kariya– leyó en voz alta el chico.

—¡A mí también me lo ha enviado!

Sonriente, Tenma abrió la boca para decir algo, pero su semblante cambió cuando se dio cuenta de la situación: Aoi estaba enferma, y no sabía si acudir o no.

—Esto… ¿quieres que vaya?– preguntó el de ojos azules nerviosamente.

—¿Eh? ¡Claro! – asintió la chica–. No me tienes que pedir permiso…

—Pero es que me sabe mal ir sin ti, y más sabiendo cómo estás.

La joven suspiró mientras negaba con la cabeza, salió de la cama y se sentó en su regazo.

—Tenma, no tienes por qué sentirte mal, yo no me voy a enfadar por eso– explicó–, tengo gripe y no es plan de ir.

—Pero…

—Ni _peros_ ni nada– cortó ella alzando un dedo.

Tenma se le quedó mirando con aire divertido; era adorable cuando se ponía así. El castaño depositó un beso en la frente de su novia y tras varios "sí pero no" se marchó, prometiendo que se portaría bien.

* * *

_De vuelta en el presente._

Tenma, con las manos en los bolsillos y rodeado de gente, intentaba entrar en la casa de su amigo sin recibir un codazo. Vio que alguien le llamaba a lo lejos y no pudo evitar reírse al ver que dos chicas acosaban al anfitrión.

Se acercó hasta el de cabellos azules verdosos esquivando a compañeros de clase y desconocidos.

—¿Conoces a Tenma? ¿Y tú?– fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de la boca de Kariya, haciendo de mediador entre las chicas y su amigo–. ¿No? Pues… ¡Anda, os dejo con él, que me llaman!

Y con esas pocas frases abandonó al castaño a su suerte, librándose así de las dos chicas.

—Pues… yo tengo novia desde hace tres años…

Aquello era demasiado incómodo para el de ojos azules. Se puso a bailar, pero tras evitar a varias chicas se alejó de la improvisada pista de baile, dirigiéndose así a por unas bebidas. Notó como su teléfono vibraba y miró el Whatsapp que acababa de recibir: era su amigo Shinsuke quejándose de que justo esa noche no estaba en Tokyo, porque todo el mundo sabía que las fiestas de Kariya Masaki eran legendarias.

El castaño se sentó lentamente y le contestó con un «Jódete!». Mientras tanto observó el ambiente que había. Realmente se podía dividir en tres grandes grupos: las parejas, los solteros y a los que le faltaba la pareja, entre los que se incluía.

Otro Whatsapp iluminó la pantalla. Esta vez era del grupo del equipo de fútbol: «Sótano, TOP SECRET». E igual que la curiosidad mató al gato, también lo hizo con Tenma.

Tan pronto bajó las escaleras, Nishiki le saltó encima al grito de "¡TENMAAAAA!". Tomaba demasiado alcohol…

Cuando todos estaban reunidos, Kariya entró por la puerta con dos botellas de ron, una llena y otra vacía, junto con tres compañeros de clase llamados Rensha, Kara y Satoru.

Con cierta parsimonia que no dejaba de dar más misterio al asunto, bajó lentamente las escaleras. En el último escalón abrió la botella y bebió un trago al grito de "¡VAMOSSSSS!". El ron fue turnándose en un corro hecho por ellos mismos bastante irregular, ya que Nishiki y Midori estaban en su mundo.

Tras vaciar la botella, Kariya puso ambas en medio del círculo y llamó la atención de los reunidos:

—Tengo una idea, ¿por qu- ¡NISHIKI ATIENDE Y DEJA DE METER MANO!... Como iba diciendo, vamos a jugar a la botella.

Tenma, que era el que menos había bebido, con tremenda inocencia preguntó "¿Y por qué dos botellas?". Tras varias risas y tomaduras de pelo hacia el de ojos azules le hicieron un ejemplo.

Tsurugi hizo girar la primera botella, que señaló a Kariya.

—La primera indica a quién se va a preguntar – explicó Kariya–. La segunda, quién pregunta. Se empieza por Tsurugi y cada uno va girando las botellas en el sentido de las agujas del re- MIDORI, NISHIKI, BUSCAROS UN MOTEL… del reloj.

El de ojos azules asintió con convencimiento y tras oír varios "Paso" o "No seas cagón…" continuaron jugando todos. Tsurugi hizo girar la segunda botella, que tras varios momentos de duda marcó a Kara.

Un "dispara pequeña" y un guiño procedente del anfitrión de la fiesta, que se medio recostó en el suelo, hizo que la chica respondiera con un "de cosas pequeñas debes saber mucho tú". Finalmente un sonido para aumentar la cizaña. Realmente la chica no podía soportar al otro, quién a cada insulto le brindaba una sonrisa.

Shindou pulsó varias teclas en su móvil, el cual empezó a emitir música de misterio que llegó a su punto álgido cuando Kara susurró: "Mi pregunta es…" Máxima expectación.

—¿Te liarías con alguien de los que estamos aquí?

Kariya se inclinó hacia delante. Con el pulgar acarició la mejilla de la chica y con tono confidencial, pero de manera que lo oyeran todos, pronunció siete palabras.

—Hasta quitarle el carmín de los labios.

El tiempo fue pasando y ellos seguían jugando. Cada vez las situaciones eran más morbosas para unos y divertidas para otros, ya que el alcohol no dejaba de rular. Llegó el momento temido, el turno de Kariya. Nunca nadie le ganaría, controlaba las botellas como ninguno.

Las personas que más se habían salvado eran Tenma, que tuvo que comerse los mocos, y Akane. Shindou abrazó protectoramente a su novia, que estaba mucho más borracha que él.

Kariya se vendó los ojos y agarrando la primera botella pronunció el nombre de su víctima: "Akane". Un solo giro valió para marcarla. Esta vez, para asegurarse de que no tuviera ventaja, lo giraron sobre sí mismo en una silla con ruedas hasta marearlo. Pero tres giros y medio de la botella le señalaron a él como preguntante.

—Prueba o Verdad. Si no, elijo yo.

Una sonrisa lasciva apareció en la cara del chico, que se quedó marcada cuando Shindou le lanzó una zapatilla.

Hacía tiempo que nadie escogía Verdad, así que algo presionada empezó a decantarse por prueba, pero al oír "Desnúdate y baila" cambió de opinión rápidamente por Verdad.

—Aburrida…– un mohín apareció en la cara del chico, quién después de pasarse la mano por el pelo lanzó la pregunta–. ¿Lo has hecho alguna vez?

La chica, turbada, iba a contestar, pero la voz de Nishiki la interrumpió.

—¡PUES CLARO QUE SÍ, TENEMOS 17 AÑOS, NO 14!

Un golpe de Midori le hizo callarse y volver a centrarse de nuevo en la pelirroja. Carcajadas llenaron la estancia, y Tenma fingiendo unas risas se alejó hacia los baños.

Ahora uno ya podía moverse con mayor facilidad por la casa pero, aún así, Tenma chocó varias veces contra otras personas. Cuando llegó al baño privado de la habitación de su amigo se metió dentro y se sentó sobre la tapa del inodoro. Se auto-zarandeó y gruñó frases incomprensibles. Cuando le habían preguntado aquello a Akane, él no pudo evitar ponerse rojo… puesto que él aún no lo hiciera.

Pero no era eso lo que le carcomía por dentro, sino el recuerdo de la sensación que tuviera en casa de Aoi.

Aoi… con tan sólo pensar en ella la cara del chico se puso de un color rojo intenso. Tenma se incorporó, y apoyándose en el lavamanos, abrió el grifo mientras se miraba al espejo. No podía seguir así. ¡Si hasta parecía Kariya!

Tras un largo suspiro empezó a lavarse la cara con resignación. Y el recuerdo de Aoi en su cama, besándose, se transformó en una Aoi con poca ropa, a quién besaba bajando por su cuerpo y…

El chico dio un salto hacia atrás, a lo que se desequilibró y cayó sobre el grifo, golpeándose así la frente.

—¡LA MADRE QUE ME TRAJO AL MUNDO!

Y aquel grito pudo oírse hasta en el exterior de la casa.

Definitivamente, necesitaba ayuda… sacó el móvil por costumbre, y vio que tenía un nuevo mensaje. Fue hasta la bandeja de entrada y al leer el nombre de la persona que se lo mandó una sonrisa boba iluminó su rostro.

«Buenas noches, NOVIO (me encanta cómo suena). Pásatelo bien", recitó para sí mismo. Qué encanto de chica…

Y ella era su novia a la que quería muchísimo, y siempre le sacaba una sonrisa, y estaba como un ques- ¡QUÉ PENSAMIENTOS IMPUROS ERAN ESOS!

Aún así, ella había tenido un detallazo y él ni se percatara. Y si la llamaba la despertaría de los brazos de Morfeo. El título de una canción que le enseñó Shinsuke un día vino a su cabeza: "Quiero beber hasta perder el control", y así lo haría. A lo mejor varios litros de alcohol en sangre le ayudaban a aclarar las ideas. A lo mejor.

Tenma siguió soltando tacos mientras se presionaba la frente y se encogía de dolor. Se miró al espejo y vio que de aquella herida brotaba algo de sangre. Era superficial, pero había sido lo bastante profunda como para ocasionarle aquello. _"Una bonita marca más para la colección"_, ironizó el castaño para sus adentros.

Resopló mientras buscaba algún apósito para ponerse en la frente. Tuvo la suerte de que en el primer cajón que abrió dio con su objetivo. Cogió la cajita, pero ésta arrastró algo más consigo que le había pasado inadvertido.

—¿Qué coño…?– preguntó Tenma mientras alzaba en el aire ambas cosas.

Tras un par de segundos, reaccionó y dio un brinco mientras guardaba aquella cosa, no sin dificultad. Eso no le estaba ayudando en nada.

—La madre que… puto Kariya…– masculló colocándose la tirita.

En fin, al menos no se notaba mucho. Sacó el teléfono y comprobó la hora: las 00:46.

—Una botella o dos me ayudarán. O quizás tres– resolvió saliendo del baño.

Volvió a la marcha de la noche. Fue esquivando gente hasta llegar a la barra improvisada, pero se deprimió al ver que ya no había nada que pudiese llevar alcohol.

Se sentó en un taburete y comenzó a quejarse de sus penurias.

—La vida me odia: mi novia no puede estar aquí, no sé cómo plantearle que quiero algo más, y, para colmo de males, ya se han ventilado todas las bebidas que había: whisky, ron, mojito, cubata… ni una mísera… ¡cerveza!

La cara del castaño se iluminó al distinguir una en una esquina, y sin abrir. Se la bebió en menos de un minuto, pero su cuerpo seguía pidiendo más, así que se puso a buscar a Kariya, que seguramente sabría dónde encontrar más bebidas.

Primero lo buscó por la planta en la que estaba, mirando en los sitios en los que podía estar. En la cocina estaban un grupo de chicos presumiendo de sus respectivas novias, y Tenma prefirió no saber nada más del tema. Como arriba estaban las habitaciones privadas no subió, y decidió enviarle un Whatsapp al chico. Aún tuvo que aguardar sus largos diez minutos para recibir por toda respuesta un "_hola, ¿qué pasa?"_

Le dieron ganas de hacerle tragar el móvil.

_Tenma: ¿Cómo que "qué pasa"? Tío, necesito ayudaaaa! :c_

_Kariya: ¿Qué has hecho ahora?_

_Tenma: Nada, solo que… déjate ver, que quiero más bebida!_

Unas frases que no se correspondían con el tema aparecieron de repente. En sí no significaban nada para el castaño, pero preguntó para asegurarse.

_Tenma: Este, ¿me hablas a mí?_

_Kariya: Sí, perdona, pero no fui yo. Tengo activada una función que transcribe lo que dices y este cacharro a veces capta frases de otra persona, porque no estoy solo._

El castaño optó por no seguir preguntando acerca del tema, algo le decía que era mejor no entrometerse.

_Tenma: Bueno, ¿bajas o qué?_

_Kariya: Ya voy, ya… impaciente…_

Tenma guardó el móvil, dejando escapar un suspiro. Pensó en decirle la otra cosa que rondaba su mente, pero resolvió dejarlo para más tarde, había mucha gente. Tras cinco minutos que al de ojos azules se le antojaron eternos, Kariya bajó a paso rápido por la escalera. El recién llegado lo observó con aire interrogativo. Exasperado, el castaño le recordó el motivo por el cual lo había llamado.

—Tío, mejor que pares ya, ¿no?– le aconsejó Kariya alzando una ceja–. Luego yo no me hago responsable si tienes un coma etílico.

Tenma se encogió de hombros, alegando que no había bebido tanto.

—Como quieras…

El chico desapareció un momento a un lugar que Tenma no supo identificar. Se escucharon varios tintineos, y al momento siguiente reapareció con tres botellas. El de ojos ambarinos se las entregó y se despidió de él.

Triunfante, el castaño volvió al salón, cargando con la ración de bebidas. Aún siendo consciente de la resaca que tendrá al día siguiente, no se preocupó por ello.

«_La noche es joven»_, se dijo.

Dejó las botellas sobre la barra. Acercó un taburete y se preparó para pasar un buen rato.

—Esto, disculpa…

¿Era a él? El castaño se volteó con aire interrogativo, y casi se le escapa la botella de la mano. Ante sí se alzaba una chica que debía rondar su edad, con un sugerente vestido negro y un amplio escote. Tragó saliva, y con la poca cordura que le quedaba le preguntó con amabilidad qué quería.

—¿Cómo es que no me han presentado a un chico tan guapo todavía?

—Porque tiene novia.

La joven se acercó a él, y enseguida empezó a intentar engatusarlo. Se fijó en que sus ojos eran también azules, y su mente le jugó una mala pasada. Por un momento aquella desconocida se transformó en una sonriente Aoi. Inmediatamente se acordó de que aquello no era posible, ya que ella estaba en casa, descansando. Lo invadió una sensación de malestar que iba a mayores con cada acercamiento de aquella chica que se le había aparecido de pronto. Decidió irse antes de hacer algo de lo que más tarde pudiera arrepentirse.

—No estoy interesado en tratar contigo por esa dirección– respondió cortante, levantándose y dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

Se marcó de casa de su amigo sin decírselo a nadie. El aire cálido de la noche le invadió, y el silencio que había era únicamente perturbado por un pequeño pitido en sus oídos. Apuró el paso, pensando que nunca olvidaría lo que casi llega a pasar.

Pero lo que él no sabía, era que no recordaría nada de aquello al día siguiente.

* * *

**Me duelen los dedos de tanto teclear… ouch. Tras haber pasado este capítulo a la libreta, me tocó transcribirlo al Word y estuve ayer un par de horas por la noche y lo que me faltaba lo acabo de terminar ahora. Volviendo al fic, como ya dije en el summary es conjunto con buchis-chan, ya veis el resultado de nuestro aburrimiento (?) El título es el de la canción de Pereza "Todo", pero a pesar de lo que dice la letra el fic solo está basado en ella; no veréis a estas manos escribir un lemon -.- No tenemos ni idea de cuantos capítulos tendrá, y yo mientras tengo que terminar un one-shot que subiré en breve y el capítulo cinco de mi historia principal. Ya sabéis, review para que nos enteremos de si esto gusta o no gusta XD **

**¡Hasta la próxima vez que nos leamos!**


End file.
